


Jack's daughter Owens lover

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birth, F/M, Jack Has A Daughter, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Jack and the team show up to find a body. What happens when the person looks like Jack?





	1. Chapter 1

"Jack! Rift activities. Bigger than normal. Sent the address to the suv!" Tosh said as they headed out. Jack drove to the location. It was an abandoned factory. Jack and the team walked through before splitting up. Before long Ianto came across the coms. "Jack I've got an alien body and human!" Jack and the rest of the team went to into. A young girls body laid next to an aliens. "Well, that's a weevil." Owen was checking on the human looking for an id. The girl shot up as she gasped and took a big breath. Everyone jumped. "God, I hate people!" She stood up and popped her back and then smiled at them before taking off. "Hey wait a minute!" She kept running but before long she slammed into ianto, who had gone to the SUV to get two body bags. "Ugh! You've got to be kidding me!" She hit the concrete hard and her head was hurting. She closed her eyes but before long Owen picked her up and carried her to the car. " We will need to retcon her." Jack said as they got in. "You can try but that doesn't work." She groaned and turned over in Owens arms. "Why not?" "I'm not exactly 100% human!" She then sat up a little. "Where did you get your jacket?" "Uh, the shop on weddington." "Knew it! I love the smell of the leather, also nice cologne." "Thanks?" She giggled and then reached in her pocket and took a few pills. They arrived at the hub and she got out. "Thanks for the ride, dad." Everyone stopped. She pulled a picture out and showed jack. "Mom told me about you. Time agent they always screw up don't they. " She walked away with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo sorry for the delay on this chapter! There should be more coming up!

Jack stood with the picture in his hand. The whole team watched him closely. "She, what!?!" Jack took off after her. "Hey! You can't just walk off like this is nothing! I watched you and your mother die!" With that she turned around and looked at him. "Yeah I know, but you could have saved us!" "Violet! You were burning!" "Yes, and you Know who saved us!?! Not my dad but the neighbors!" "What?" "You were drunk! The neighbors knew it! Hell we all did! I was five years old! And you left us for dead!" She stopped her rant when her phone rang. "Agent Violet." She talked for a little bit on the phone before she walked away. "What did I say about walking away from me!?!" "Don't act like you are my father now! As far as I'm concerned my father died when I was 5!" She jumped into an SUV that had just pulled up.   
(Time skip 3months)  
Owen looked up from his drink and saw the beautiful face of Violet. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head. He stood up and walked over to her. "You like you could use a drink." She chuckled. "I need more than that." She smiled and looked at him. "You know, I haven't been able to get you out of my head?" "Mm, why's that?" "Well first of all you are drop dead gorgeous and second of all, I'd honestly like to try for this." She smiled at him. "Owen Harper, are you trying to ask me out on a date?" "Yeah kinda." She smiled and kissed him. "Ok then, where to?" He laughed and grabbed her hand. They went through the park and it began to poor rain. She smiled and looked up at the sky. "I love rain." She said as she just stood there. Owen smiled and kissed her gently. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to walk to Owens apartment,. Once they got inside Owen handed her a towel and they began drying themselves. They had dinner and Owen gave her a pair of sweats, which were to long, and his overly large hoodie. They curled up together in his bed and fell asleep. 

Owen had overslept so he was surprised when Jack was pulling them apart. Violet whinned in her sleep and pulled Owen back. She wrapped around him like a snake. He looked at Jack."what the hell do you want!?!" "Get your hands off my daughter! How dare you sleep with her!?!" "I didn't! And I won't unless she wants to! I have Respect for her!" "Owen, shut up, Jack get the hell out before I put a bullet between your eyes repeatedly until you don't come back!" Jack stood there about to say something when Violet pulled a gun. He just shook his head and left. Owen pulled her to him and then asked, "where did you have a gun?" "I don't know honestly I just felt it and grabbed it." She shrugged tiredly and curled around Owen.

Every day Owen would leave for lunch and spend it with Violet. They grew closer and closer. Violet had moved in with him. Today was the day. Owen led her to the dock. She smiled as he spinned her around. Owen the dropped on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his tux. "Will you marry me, Violet?" She began crying. "Yes, I'll marry you!" A small crowd had gathered and cheered as the two kissed. The two then went home.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry guys I just lost interest...


End file.
